


Hollywood Nights

by Tieleen



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan raises his eyebrows at Natalie. She raises hers right back: "Tell me he doesn't make it work."</p><p>"I'm okay with you not stating your opinion either way," Jeremy says, before Dan can open his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



"Batman," Dan says, without hesitation.

"Oh, Dan," Natalie sighs. "You're such a dork."

"Seriously?" he says. "Are you serious with me right now?"

Natalie beams unrepentantly. "Jeremy makes it work," she says. "Besides, he has better taste."

"I'd like to call into question your ability to recognize good taste, based on recent discoveries," Dan says. "Let's hear it, Jeremy."

Jeremy shrugs. "Star Wars."

"A conservative but solid choice," Dan says. "Any particular one?"

"Empire," Jeremy says. "Plus about 25% of expanded-universe novels so far."

Dan raises his eyebrows at Natalie. She raises hers right back: "Tell me he doesn't make it work."

"I'm okay with you not stating your opinion either way," Jeremy says, before Dan can open his mouth.

"Where is everybody?" Dana says, coming in. "Natalie, Dave isn't still stuck in graphics, is he? I told him to just leave it to the guys there."

"No, he's coming," Natalie says. "We're still three minutes early."

"You know what, Dana?" Dan says.

"No, I do not, Danny," she says, putting down her notes. "You're welcome to tell me, but only if it'll take less than three minutes and won't involve the NFL in any way, shape or form."

Jeremy twitches.

"We're trying to forget about the NFL for now," Dan says, because it took a while to distract Jeremy from obsessing over today's mess and it'll be pretty sad if Dana undoes all their hard work. "Natalie's favorite movie is Rocky."

"I knew that," Dana says. She frowns down at a notecard, then looks up at Dan again. "That's surprising to you?"

"This is a woman who thinks computer tech support is a form of phone sex," Dan says, ignoring Jeremy's mild glare. Natalie shrugs her acknowledgement. "Yes, that's surprising to me."

"I didn't say I'd date him," Natalie says. "He's a very likable character."

Dan's already given up on making sense of this ten minutes ago. "What's your favorite movie, Dana?" he asks.

"I'm not really much of a movie person," Dana says. "Natalie, I want you to look over the footage for the 30s again after we're done here. We may need a bit of filler."

"Haven't we been here before?" Jeremy says. "Have you tried the ones without the hoedowns?"

"Very funny," Dana says. "I've always suspected Casey's favorite movie is Dirty Dancing."

"The thought's occurred to me before," Dan says. "Marriage is a terrible thing."

Dana hums. "I'm not sure Lisa's ever even seen it."

"Fair point," Dan says, though he's never yet found a reason not to blame all things on Lisa regardless of her direct involvement. It mostly turns out to be justified.

"Maybe you should try Disney," Natalie tells Dana. "There's a Lion King movie, too."

"It could only ruin it," Dana says. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock," Eliot says, coming in followed by the rest of the staff. 

"Really? Cartoons?" Jeremy says. "How about Silence of the Lambs? The Usual Suspects? Schindler's List?"

"Why are we naming movies?" Casey says, pulling out the chair next to Dan. "The Usual Suspets is pretty good."

"Has Schindler's List ever been anyone's favorite movie?" Natalie says. "I'd say Disney has a better chance there."

"I like Braveheart," Chris offers.

"Please never say that to me again," Jeremy tells him.

"Dirty Dancing," Dan says to Casey, just to see what will happen. Casey gives him a carefully blank look back.

"All right, all right," Dana says, waving them all to silence. "Let's start. Did anyone make sure –"

"A movie isn't bad just because it's a cartoon," Natalie says. 

"Seriously, I don't think you get to make judgment calls anymore," Dan tells her.

Dana raises a defeated hand. "You know what? I do have a favorite movie. I don't want to talk about it. Can we start this thing, please?"

"Oh, come on," Dan says. "We've already got Rocky and Dirty Dancing. How bad could it be?"

"Those aren't bad movies," Will points out. "Well, depending which Rocky you're talking about."

"We're talking about none of them, actually," Dana says. "Has anyone –"

"Is it a movie that _has_ hoedowns?" Jeremy asks. "Is that why you're embarrassed about it?"

Dana stops to stare at him. "Why would I be embarrassed about that?"

"I don't know," he says. "Sometimes people feel awkward about going against their stated preferences."

Dana takes a deep breath. "My only real preference at the moment is starting this rundown."

"I'll get it out of you, you know," Natalie says, in what is probably meant to be a discreet whisper. "You're terrible at keeping secrets."

"I'm not and you won't," Dana says. "I'm taking this one to the grave with me. And the next person who says anything about movies will already be waiting for me there when I go. Has –"

"That's a pretty convoluted threat," Casey says, thoughtfully. "It could just as easily mean they'll die fifty years from now, and you'll just happen to die a little later."

"And be buried in the same grave," Dan points out. "Which, frankly, takes it out of the realm of threats and into the realm of mystery plots."

"It could have a very prosaic non-mysterious reason," Kim says. "Maybe there was a zombie attack and so many people are dead we're having to bury them in pairs."

"That doesn't make any sense," Eliot says. "The whole problem with zombies is that there's no point in burying them. They don't stay there."

Kim tilts her head. "It's a symbolic act."

"Really?" Dan asks Eliot. "That's your whole problem with zombies?"

"I've reconsidered my position," Dana announces. "The next person to speak without being spoken to will be killed immediately and turned into a zombie. Good? Good. Okay. Where was I? If anyone here's looked over the Toledo piece, they get to speak now and keep on as fully-living humans. Anyone?"

***

**Author's Note:**

> My unifying theme for this Purimgifts seems to be 'Dana should get hazard pay for rundown meetings.'
> 
> Also, I wasn't aware Vanilla Ice ever made any movies before coming up on this amazing poster. Sometimes the universe just gives you things.


End file.
